


Danger

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"You know," he drawled, stepping out from the shadows of the doorway, "You should be far more careful about who you trust."  
Willow whirled around, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. "Are you saying I shouldn’t trust you?"

"Not that you shouldn’t." He walked up behind her, running a cool finger over her collarbone before moving it up the side of her neck. She bent her head to the side, allowing him easier access to the alabaster skin. "Just that you never know when someone you trust could turn out to be…"

"Untrustworthy?" The word came out in a whispered breath.

"Dangerous." He bent his head and placed a kiss atop the pulse pounding beneath her skin. "Very," the word was like fuel on the fire of her overheated skin. "Very dangerous."

Willow moaned and turned, unable to resist any longer. Her hands found their way into his hair of their own accord, following the well-known path. She curled her fingers in his hair, pulling his face to hers. "Some women like a little danger."

"Are you one of those women?" His question was like heaven against her lips, brushing the sensitive flesh with warmly scented breath.

"Depends." She licked her lips, touching his with the tip of her tongue as well. "Are you dangerous?"

"Oh yes," he growled, his arms sliding over her shoulders, down her back to settle at the base of her spine, his large hands covering the smooth curve of her behind. "When it comes to you, I’m very dangerous."

"In that case," she stood on tiptoe, closing the distance between them even more, allowing him to stand a little straighter. "I’m very much one of those women."

The edge of Giles’ mouth raised in a satisfied smile, and he brought his lips down to Willow’s, eliminating any space from between them. His hands moved closer together, cradling her in his arms, drawing her whole body nearer to his.

Willow moaned deep in her throat, molding her lips to his. The warm pressure he offered was wonderful, but she wanted more, always wanted him more. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue dance against his lips until he gave in and opened them.

Diving in with a passion that, before their meetings, she’d only had for research, Willow let her tongue move around his mouth, exploring it. Every nook and cranny, every sensitive area was like new, even though she’d touched and tasted them all before. The roof of his mouth was smooth, the back of his teeth tasting lightly of toothpaste. His tongue was curled around hers, tasting as well, seeking entrance into her own mouth.

Willow shook her head, not breaking the kiss, not wanting to give up the dominant exploration of him. Giles acquiesced, pulling her closer, lifting her higher so that she could control their kiss that much easier. Her hands left his hair, clinging instead to his broad shoulders as she felt him lift her and guide her to the couch.

Sitting on the back of it, she wrapped her legs around his waist and settled him in the warm valley between her legs. Her tongue continued its quest, discovering new sensations that kissing him wrought in her, as well as the delightful responses it evoked in him.

Giles held her waist with one hand, letting the other grasp the back of the couch, searching for something that might have a chance at keeping him standing. Her body was flush against his; the heat of her arousal pressed against the insistent throbbing of his. He could feel the hardness grow even warmer as she wriggled in his arms, so intent on driving him mad with her kiss that she barely noticed that she was doing a fine job with her body as well.

Pulling back, Giles inhaled deeply at the much-needed air, letting the coolness of the night soothe his burning lungs, glad now that he’d left he window open. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile. "Speaking of dangerous…"

"One advantage to being a vampire," she shrugged, inhaling as well. "Not that I’d know, since I’ve never kissed one, but I would imagine." She grinned and tightened her legs around him, now very conscience of the effect her kiss and her body were having on him. "Let me be more dangerous?"

He shook his head. "Buffy should be here soon. You said she was patrolling and then was going to join us. It wouldn’t be…" He cut off as her hand snaked between them, pressing hard against his erection. "Willow…"

"Wouldn’t be…what?" She grinned, staring up into his eyes with a practiced innocence. Her hand moved, stroking him through the denim of his jeans and he thanked the heavens above that he’d given up tweed when the high school had been destroyed.

"Wouldn’t be…"

She found the zipper and slid it down; her eyes still on his, although the glint of mischief was warring with the look of innocence. Her hand quickly unhooked the button that held the material together and then moved inside the denim and then to the silk of his boxers.

"…Oh God," he sighed as she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it with warm, loving fingers. He leaned forward, burying his head in the hollow of her neck, breathing hard against her warm skin. "You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?"

"Women can be dangerous too," she acknowledged, moving her hand a little faster. "And I like to be good at whatever I might be doing."

"Very good," he panted. His hand tightened on her back, moving the heat between her thighs slightly closer. "Too good, perhaps." He shivered in her grasp and fought the urge to give himself over to the sensations.

"Too good?" Willow’s hand stopped, and she looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he smiled, glad to have the advantage back in his court. "That you’re going to regret that." Still holding her against him, Giles stood up straight. Moving his hand from the couch, he brought it between their bodies and tugged at the thin slip of cotton that separated him. "So glad you’ve gone back to skirts, Love."

Willow shivered as his fingers brushed her swollen nether lips as he tugged on her panties. Lifting her hips carefully, she let him slide them over her hips, one at a time, then down her legs. "Me too," she said breathlessly.

Pushing his boxers and jeans down his own hips a little further, Giles stepped closer to her. "You might want to hang on."

"Hang…" Willow stopped speaking as he used his hand to guide his erection to the hot, sensitive skin. "Oh."

Giles moved his hands to her hips, holding her still as he thrust his body forward. Willow’s nails dug into his shoulders as he penetrated her, filling her in one smooth, intense stroke.

Giles stood still, unable to move for fear of losing control. She was like a warm vice, squeezing his cock with slick muscles, throbbing and aching for release of their own. Willow whimpered softly, her body adjusting to his size. "When you’re ready," he breathed.

"Now," she pleaded, wrapping her legs around each of his, tugging him impossibly closer.

Giles complied, moving slowly, struggling for breath as her body clutched at his with every stroke. Her tight channel seemed to protest his every movement, not wanting his withdrawal, dragging him deeper and deeper inside her as if she refused to let him go.

Willow leaned back, trusting his grip to hold her. Tilting her body, she increased the length of his thrust, giving her own body leverage to meet his. She felt like crying. The intensity of their joining so hot and rich, she could feel it throughout her being. Stray tears of passion and struggle, need and longing whispered past her lashes, mixing with the droplets of perspiration that stained her cheeks.

Giles thrust forward nearly mindless now, yet still careful of the young, relatively inexperienced woman in his arms. His own need like a beacon in the ocean of her warmth. He could feel the soft waves of her orgasm beginning, the small spasms of pleasure trailing along the passage he invaded more and more quickly now.

Willow shuddered, losing herself completely in his touch, in his thrust. Her whole body was focused on being wrapped around him, intent on wringing his orgasm from him. She could feel the start of her own, as it seemed to come from the base of her spine, flooding her with heat. The walls of her channel contracted, tightening around him, drawing him deeper inside her, making her body shake even more.

Giles cried out as she seemed to constrict around his cock, tightening almost painfully before bathing him in the hot rush of her explosion. The liquid, the heated essence of her, urged him to increase his thrusts until he felt he could move no more, go no deeper, be no further inside her. Withdrawing almost completely, feeling the icy air of the night on the length of his shaft, Giles gritted his teeth and moved into her one last time, one final thrust, one complete joining. Their bodies seemed to melt together, and he cried out again, this time hoarsely moaning her name as he gave himself over to his orgasm, letting it fill her as it fulfilled him.

He stood there silently, trembling as he held her seated, but no more sturdy form. Sweat from their exertions was already cooling on their skin as they let themselves spiral back toward earth. After what seemed like an eternity, Giles met her shocked eyes. "Buffy should be here soon. We should…"

She nodded. "We should."

So serious and almost sad, he realized as he stared down at her. "Willow?" She nodded again, this time looking up to meet his green eyes. Giles was grinning at her. "You look good enough to eat." He leaned down and kissed her, hard and quick.

Grinning back at him, Willow helped him disentangle their bodies. "Maybe next time, hmm?"

The Master List


End file.
